


a rendition of being in love.

by lilys_bananas_coven



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Love Stories, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilys_bananas_coven/pseuds/lilys_bananas_coven
Summary: Mildred and Gwendolyn have never been so simply and effortlessly in love before.OrA typical morning in Mildred and Gwendolyn's bedroom.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	a rendition of being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just can't get Mildolyn off my mind and wrote this super short little thing to ease my gay heart for a little while ehe. Enjoy! :)

To know Mildred feels, quite frankly, like the equivalent of being in a car that's going at least a hundred miles over the speed limit without a seatbelt on. It feels like soft kisses in the morning, when the bed is a kingdom and the new light of dawn blankets their bodies in safety and warmth and the promise of a love so spectacular that words could never paint a picture beautiful enough to do it justice. It feels like having her heart dug out from her chest and squeezed until all the blood drips from it and stains the carpet she rests her feet on; heartbreak that can never be forgotten. It's feeling pure, unadulterated fear that makes her blood run cold and her heart stop beating, if only for a moment. It's intoxicating, far more intoxicating than real substance. It's trusting another soul so much that she'd dive off a cliff and into the abyss just to please her request. 

Loving Mildred is every feeling, felt or never before, and Gwendolyn wants nothing more than to feel this way for the rest of her life. 

"Good morning, darling," she whispers, a smile staining her tone as Mildred stirs in her arms. 

Mildred seems the most innocent when she's just waking up after a peaceful night of sleep. Her doe eyes flutter open, immediately meeting her lover's. There's a twinkle in them, a little sparkle where the light hits her irises just so, and Gwendolyn's heart swells because it speaks to her. 

'I'm so in love with you.'

"Hey," Mildred mutters, far too occupied to say anything more intelligible; observing Gwendolyn's face with great concentration has been her morning routine for weeks now. 

To be looked at the way Mildred looks at Gwendolyn is indescribable. Adoration pours from her eyes, like she's never seen anything more magnificent than the woman above her. Gwendolyn has never felt so unconditionally loved in her entire life. 

Mildred is beautiful in the most exquisite ways. Her skin glows in the light of the morning sun, features basking in the freshness of a new day. It's baffling how one looks so angelic, first thing in the morning. But Mildred embodies the stillness of it all, the silence and the intimacy of waking up in the arms of her lover, and the treasured fragility of such a moment paints itself in ethereal hues onto her being. Her body is strong, but gentle, bathed in unmistakable femininity. Her very soul, Gwendolyn believes, is the most beautiful of all. 

"I love you," Mildred finally whispers, having completed her long moments of silent observation. 

"I-" 

There is no room for Gwendolyn to speak when Mildred finds her lips with her own, softly capturing them in the gentlest of kisses. Her lips are soft as they press harder, hands reaching up to cup her cheeks with warm palms. In seconds, Mildred finds her way on top of Gwendolyn, holding the woman down into the mattress with the weight of her body. They kiss like their lips have only ever been meant for each other, like their souls were bound from the very moments they were born, waiting years to find one another. And now they have, intertwining, promising eternity with each other that no force in the world could ever take from them. 

Mildred finds that in some way, she worships Gwendolyn. Perhaps it's the way the woman holds her, as if she's the one who worships her. Her hands are a comfort. Her body is safety. She feels so, so safe, wrapped up in her embrace. Nothing can harm her here. Gwendolyn makes that promise to her every second they spend together, in her gaze, in her kiss, in her touch. Her very presence is protection that Mildred never had, until now.

Breathless, their lips ghost over the finishing of a truly magical kiss. Their eyes are closed, bodies flush against one another. 

"I know. Thank you for loving me too, sweetheart." 

'If you thank me for that, you're going to have to thank me until the sky falls down on us, my darling.'

Gwendolyn only smiles, pulling Mildred just a little closer, holding her just a little tighter. If she's sure about anything in the whole wide world, it's that this, without a doubt, is what love is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope any of that was nice to read, that's what my writing looks like when I don't go back and edit it skdnsnf oh gawd :$ 
> 
> P. S. Leave some kudos if you liked, and drop a comment if you have any requests hehe, I'm taking!! Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
